Don't Play With My Feelings
by insertvaguelyamusingnamehere
Summary: Sora is the most popular kid in school, and sure he's straight. He starts having dreams about the leader of the least popular group and his resolve is shaken. How will Sora deal with making a friend from Roxas, and with his inexplicable desire for more?
1. One

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfiction to write, so…^ ^;; I hope I did well. The characters are OOC, obviously. It will be mostly Roxas/Sora action. The top will, if all goes as planned, vary depending on various things (What? Don't expect me to tell you now. You have to read it. :D). I don't come up with plotlines or anything beforehand though: I just write and write so bear with me. Thank you for your time.

**Disclaimer:** As is obvious, I stake no claim in the Kingdom Hearts series.

**Warning: **M for all the expected stuffs: Yaoi, language, etc. If you have issues with it, simply don't read. If there are additional warnings for a chapter, I'll put 'em here. Other than that, this'll probably be a copy-paste situation.

Don't Play With My Feelings

The brunette lay on something soft and silky. He could hear his breath, hard and heavy, but could not see much in the strange half-light. He was comfortable and warm, and he ran his hand through his spiky hair, feeling his strangely fevered skin. He realized his warmth was strange, for he lay devoid of any shirt and, he realized after a moment, lacking in pants and underwear as well. His thinking was strangely muddled, and he tried for a moment to clarify his thoughts before giving up. He was so warm and comfortable, and he felt _good_.

He gasped as cold fingers ran lightly down his back, from the nape of his neck toward his ass, stopping far lower than he thought he should be comfortable with. But he didn't care, he even moaned a bit, pushing himself slightly off the bed into the touch. He heard a soft, exhilarated laugh, a sound that to his ears was lighter and prettier than the most sought-after orchestra. The hand obliged, running down his back again with a rougher touch, rather than feathery teasing. The other hand reached down and twisted his chin, and the other person pushed his mouth against the brunette's.

"I…I'm not gay," the brunette heard himself attempt to say, and he wondered why. But the other person, the other male judging by what he'd just said, used his protest as an opportunity to push his tongue into the brunette's mouth. He played his tongue around the inside of the brunette's mouth, and his hand moved from the no-longer-resisting chin slowly down the brunette's bare chest, grabbing one of the brunette's hard nipples and pinching.

"Mo…more," he heard himself moan into the kiss, yet immediately the parts of his mind that could still think beyond this treatment regretted it. He was asking for another man to do more. 'I'm **not** gay!' the brunette screamed in his mind, but he could not make himself say it again aloud. "If you weren't, you wouldn't like this so much," the voice chuckled, a voice that was definitely male, even if not very deep. The brunette tried to respond, tried to keep himself from moaning forlornly and learning back into a kiss that this time he initiated, but he failed. Their tongues were locked once more in a play that disproved any protest the brunette might hope to make.

The two remained like that for some time until the brunette surfaced for air, panting heavily. As they had been making out, the hand on his back had moved slowly downward again, and was now once more on his bare ass. This time, however, it crept toward his front before the brunette realized what was happening. All he knew was the hand teasing his nipple and his desperate desire to resume the kiss, which was soon realized. A kiss that he broke hastily, his face flushed, when he felt a finger rub down the length of his cock. "Nnn! N-not-!" he tried to protest, but his body betrayed him as the playful fingers kept moving and he deteriorated into a moan of need.

Kiss broken, the other man trailed his tongue down the brunette's neck and chest, down to his navel, and kept going. The brunette looked worriedly at the mass of spiked golden hair moving lower, but did not trust himself to speak as the blonde's finger swirled around the tip of his need and, despite his protests of not being gay, the brunette had hardened. He gasped as he felt the tip of the blonde's tongue gently prod his tip, then without warning he was taken into the blonde's mouth and down his throat, astounded he could be swallowed so completely. The brunette tried to resist his urges, but failed and began humping the blonde's mouth as he sucked.

"Fuck…"he moaned, and he could feel the blonde grin around him and speed up the blowjob. The brunette moaned and cried out, knowing he was close and knowing he should loathe this, and also knowing that, for some reason, he felt as if this was not enough. The blonde seemed to read his mind, and took the hand from the brunette's ass, causing the brunette to make a sad cry between gasps of pleasure and longing. The warmth of the blonde against him lifted slightly, and the hand toying with his nipple stopped and moved to the bed beside him to help prop the blonde up a bit. The brunette heard himself attempt to protest the sudden lack of hands touching him, but the blonde continued his blowjob and the brunette could only moan and thrust into the blonde's mouth. "I'm not gay," he mouth silently to himself as he heard himself moan and felt his body move. But he knew he thought this felt good, knew he was not protesting, and knew that this _certainly_ was something gay.

"Ah! Ahh…" He groaned, thrusting harder into the blonde's mouth, closer and closer to coming. He tried to resist the urge to release: if he did so, he'd be admitting with his body, even more than the moans, how much his liked this. In his clouded thought process, he thought as long as he didn't admit it, he could still protest he was not gay, that he did not want it, that this was, in fact, rape. But his body wanted it desperately, and he knew that he wanted it too, even if he told himself he didn't. Suddenly, the blonde's mouth was no longer there either. "What the hell?" the brunette groaned. "Don't worry," the blonde responded in his silky tones. The brunette groaned again and collapsed face-down on the bed, no longer having the strength or will to push himself up: the blonde's voice was so sexy, it should be outlawed. A voice like that could turn _anyone_ gay, he argued. And, of course, he added he still _was not gay_

Without warning, the cold hand returned to his ass, the fingers colder even than before and slick. The blonde leaned against him, and the brunette realized the blonde's shirt, which had remained stoically in place through his earlier treatment of the brunette, was now missing, the blondes bare chest against the brunette's back. The fingers prodded around his bare ass and he suddenly felt something slick slip into him. "What the hell?" he moaned again as he felt another finger slip into his opening. It was only when the fingers scissored and the brunette felt himself stretch out that he finally had some idea what was happening and he squirmed away from the touch.

"Why am I the girl?" he complained as one of the blonde's hands pressed down on his shoulder and held him down, preventing his half-hearted attempts to flee. Even to him, his voice sounded whiny and childlike, as if he were a small child given a green version of a gift, when he'd _really_ wanted the red one: petty and infantile. He heard the blonde chuckle again and shuddered in lust at the sound of the laugh. Damn. His laugh really _couldn't_ be legal. "Maybe next time," the blonde responded brightly, coaxingly, as he snuck another finger into the brunette while the brunette was pouting.

"There won't _be_ a next time," the brunette sulked, yet he gasped as he felt the blonde's fingers begin to move, coating inside him. Suddenly, spots of his vision whited out and his brain went numb with pleasure. "More, damn you, more…" he heard himself moan, but the voice did not sound like his: it was rough and husky, but at the same time needy and pleading. The blonde complied, ramming the spot again and sending another rush of pleasure through the brunette. Again, he continued until the brunette was close to coming, and then stopped suddenly, pulling his fingers out.

Before the brunette could even protest the sudden lack, he felt something rubbing between his butt cheeks and suddenly realized that the blonde, too, was completely naked now, and the blonde's cock was hardened and coated in the lubricant as well. The brunette gasped, knowing what was about to happen, but did not struggle or protest. He wanted it, and wanted it badly. "Do it," he moaned lustily, "Fuck me now, or never."

The blonde obliged, and the brunette felt him at his entrance, than beginning to enter.

* * *

"Fuck," the brunette groaned as he sat partially up in bed. It had been a dream, and a very strange one. Which was not to say that he didn't know who the spiky-haired blonde in his dream had been, but rather that he knew he shouldn't be having sex dreams about another male. He groaned as he saw a tent under his blankets, yet refused to get up to go to the shower. Jacking off after a sex dream about another guy would be like admitting he was gay, 'Which I'm not, definitely,' he clarified to himself. Instead, he tried thinking about the most horrible and gruesome things he could imagine, and he felt himself gradually subside and go limp. He collapsed in relief and lay there a moment in peace. His alarm suddenly went off, blaring into his ear, and he started up again, sitting bolt upright.

The brunette groaned, eying his alarm clock before slamming its off button. Usually, he hit Sleep and let himself get another 15 minutes of sleep, but he was already completely awake, so it was useless. He dragged himself out of bed and dressed hurriedly, darting into the bathroom before the rest of his family could take it.

"You're up early," his mother commented when he sat at the table with a plate of toast and large globs of butter five minutes later. "Want some?" He nodded and she added another two eggs to the glass in which she was beating the eggs for scrambled eggs. "I have…a thing," he muttered, taking a large bite of toast. She knew a bad excuse when she heard it, but did not pursue it further, and they waited in comfortable silence a short while, the brunette keeping his mouth occupied with food as a precaution against her asking further, and his mother bustling about working on breakfast for herself and the brunette's father and sister. Usually, the brunette wasn't downstairs until just before the bus was due to be there, and he darted out the door grabbing the proffered pre-buttered piece of toast with a hasty "thanks" and "bye."

She set a glass of orange juice in front of him and a plate consisting of his portion of the scrambled eggs and a few pieces of fruit next to him, then sat down with her own food and a mug of hot coffee. Still, she did not ask about his "thing" he had to do, and the brunette heaved a sigh of relief. Having downed his food in what he considered record time, he thanked her and downed the orange juice in one large gulp before grabbing his coat and backpack and rushing out the door. He hesitated a moment, then opened the garage to pull out his bike, closing it again behind him. Despite that the morning was cold, and it had frosted the night before (he could see the frost holding the doors of the cars shut), he could not justify waiting for the bus when he'd so hastily fled the house. He shivered and set his backpack on the back of his bike, then pulled on his thick gloves and jacket, pulling his hood as far as he could to protect his ears from the cold. He groaned, eager for his looming birthday when he'd finally be able to change his Learner's Permit to a no-strings-attached (that weren't attached to everyone) drivers license. He looked longingly at the frosted over cars, and was grateful that there was no wind as he began to pedal for his life toward Radiant Garden Preparatory Academy, his private school.

* * *

Perhaps it was their similarities that drew him to him. They both had the same sort of unkempt hair, hair that refused to ever be calmly held back in a normal fashion, regardless of how long you spent attempting to coax it down with a brush. They both had brilliant piercing blue eyes, impossibly bright and shining eyes that always seemed to glimmer enticingly. Perhaps it was their differences: one a tanned brunette, the other a pale blonde.

They were both the centers of their groups, though the brunette's group seemed to consist of almost the entirety of the school and the blonde's group only held the often underrated "theater nerds." Yet within his group, the blonde was as much a shining ray of light as the brunette was toward most of the school. More so, because his "light" was directed at a few close friends and allies, while the brunette's was distributed through false smiles in hallways to people he'd never spoken to almost as much, if not more, to those the brunette would consider his few closest friends. Being popular and remaining so was not as effortless as it seemed.

The brunette's crystalline blue eyes followed the blonde hungrily as he stood with his friends and twin sister, the five of them talking happily, animatedly, and the blonde the most vibrant of them all. It was as if each of his movements was carefully studied, yet at the same time careless, natural, and free. It was as if his life were a performance of one of the plays the theater class put on three times a year (though the only people attending were the parents and friends of those in the play, and the friends of those in the play were almost always in the play as well). This blonde had been the one in his dream, the one who he'd let fuck him. His eyes moved from the messy golden locks down, remembering how the blonde had felt, naked against his own naked body, then shook the thought from his head. It was a dream, and an odd one he'd rather forget, as he attempted to convince himself.

As the blonde left, his twin sister before him and his three friends behind, all giggling and chatting, bantering with each other as they left, the brunette sighed imperceptivity. He knew that, if he should be interested in either of the twins, it ought to be the sister Namine. Her skin and hair were both slightly paler than her brother's, but her eyes were the same shimmering blue. She was quite pretty, if often overlooked in the category due to her lack of popularity and tendency to dress in simple clothing, and a general refusal of the school uniform, a pretty and very effeminate one in direct contrast to her clothing (it was strange how her small white slip of a dress was unappealing, and it was not just the brunette that thought this: it was almost as if she _wanted_ to be ignored, and knew the exact things to do to trick everyone into it). She also had the "air of mystery" that supposedly often attracted: she smiled often, especially around her brother, yet she would more often be seen staring off into space. A sketchbook never left her side, and very occasionally you might feel a strange gaze on you and turn to see her watching you intently, drawing. The brunette had had this experience only yesterday, and it was quite unnerving. It felt like she drew more than just your appearance, that she drew _you_. It was, the brunette could testify, quite creepy, though he realized that somehow most did not even realize she was drawing them. But her twin was far more open, far happier, and just as pretty as she was.

"I am _not_ gay," the brunette muttered to himself as he was reminded again of his dream, softly enough not to be heard. He balled his hands into fists and rammed them into his thighs, frustrated. "Sora!" A voice called, annoyed. "Hnn!" The brunette focused, startled. A girl with shoulder-length dark red hair had her face in his, and was waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Sora! You in there?" Her voice was in a singsong tone, mocking him lightly. "Jeez, Kairi, get off!" Sora said, pushing her away with a smile.

Kairi laughed. "Nice to have you back with us, Sora. Did you have a nice trip?" Kairi was one of those few Sora would actually believe cared about him: even though she often mocked him it was always in a lighthearted way, and mocking something he knew to be his stupidity. Riku, with his long silver hair hanging ignored in front of his eyes, stood behind her, smiling at Sora and echoing the mocking smile on Kairi's lips.

There was no need to ignore his friends in favor of the blonde. It wasn't even as if his interest made any sense. 'I'm not gay,' Sora repeated again in his thoughts. He had, after all, dated before. He'd even dated Kairi, and for a time thought he liked her quite a lot. They'd broken up on friendly terms: Kairi saying she could tell he thought of her more as a sister than a girlfriend, and that she liked Riku more anyway. She still hadn't told Riku, but Sora had not been too broken hearted, and the two remained friends, proving, he realized, that he truly did not feel as deeply about her what he'd thought he felt. Yet he'd dated a girl, been sure he liked a girl, and just because he'd had a strange dream about a male and did not have a girlfriend _right now_ did not mean he was gay.

The bell rang and Sora, as well as the group surrounding him, groaned at the prospect of returning to class. Sora grabbed the slightly-melted bar of sea salt ice cream, the last thing on his tray, and bit into it, holding it in his mouth to keep his hands free as he slung his back pack onto his back and grabbed his tray to set it with the other trays to be cleaned. He quickly finished his ice cream, eating it in large bites rather than savoring it, and tossed the stick accurately into the trash. "C'mon! Let's go!" Sora smiled back at his friends, and at the rest of those who wanted to be, or _thought _themselves to be, his friends. He ran his hand through his unkempt brown spikes and began walking with Riku and Kairi toward his next class: it was Chemistry, and certainly far from Sora's favorite subject, but one of the few both Riku and Kairi were in along with him. And, as he remembered with a jolt, the blonde was as well.

* * *

"Roxas! Practice after school today, don't forget!" The blonde, Roxas, looked up at his friend as he walked away. "When do I ever forget?" Roxas called back to Hayner with a grin. He was the president of the Theater Club and was basically the Drama teacher, the real one simply sitting back lazily and letting him do all the work, and even when he was sick, sneezing and coughing, and missed school that day, he'd never once missed a rehearsal for a play. Even though there were still months until this play would be put on (to an audience of one or two dozen people, if things turned out as they often did), that did not mean that the group could slack off at memorizing their lines and practicing the personality, tone, and inflection of their character, as well as the way they interacted with each other. Roxas loved all parts of theater, yet probably the most simply nonsensically fun was at this stage, when they'd just recently decided the script and devoted portions of each rehearsal to improv actions between them in character. It had been Roxas' idea, originally, but they all enjoyed it, and found it was a great way to explore the minds of the characters they would, for a short time on stage, become.

The current play was a strange one that Roxas had found buried deep in the files called "Kingdom Hearts." It was before the actual auditions (which were always open, though no one outside the club's outcasts ever came), so they all read based on whoever could get to each part first each day to put their name on the white board next to their desired characters. Roxas was, without exception, first, and he always put his own name next to the lead role, Sora. The irony of the name parallels with the "Triad of Popularity" did not stop there: "Riku" and "Kairi" were also character names. In reality, Roxas thought the actual Sora was perfect for the role of "Sora," but he knew that to be an impossibility: it would imply the most popular kid in school deign to exist around the least popular group (saving the outcasts that failed to even fit into the theater club, though those went through short bouts of higher popularity than the theater club) for even a few minutes to audition, and the entire series of months before the play was produced. The concept was laughable.

Roxas sighed, wishing that _just _once he could make his vision of a play a reality, rather than making do with the schools dredges: even if you wanted to go into show business or theater as an adult, unless you couldn't _possibly _join any other group, you would not join Drama or the Theater Club (viewed as, and essentially being, the same entity). And, of course, he had to have Chemistry next. It was, of course, just his luck to have a course with the full Triad of Popularity, and it's only saving grace was that it was one of the three classes he shared with his twin. Roxas had never been one much for the "logical" pursuits of math and science, opting instead to devote himself fully to his artistic pursuit of theater and hoping to someday be on Broadway with his name in lights, as any aspiring stage actor would hope. Namine, on the other hand, treated theater as a mere hobby, and, despite her obsessive drawing, was far more of a logical thinker.

Her drawings, for instance, always gave the appearance of holding more than just the physical appearance of a person because, as she put it, "I watch them a bit, and I mean _watch_, not "look" as most people do. I note their actions, their expressions. I note what prompts joy and fear. I don't just put down the superficial appearance, though I do that as well. I draw their _personality_." She enjoyed understanding things as fully as she could, and knowing _why_ they did what they did, while Roxas watched things to see _how_ they did things, and incorporated the studied movements into his acting to make it more natural. This, of course, meant she was often well liked by the teachers of this sort of classes, raising her hand happily and asking clarification questions on subject matter _eons_ ahead of where the class was. Roxas was glad he could get her help on his homework.

He pushed open the door, letting Namine in before him, and was relieved to see none of the Triad had yet entered. He, as always, wanted to sit as far to the back as he could, to not be noticed by the teacher, and Namine, as always, tried to pull him toward the front. It was a ritualized event, neither ever succeeding, always leading to their sitting in the seats in the _exact_ center of the room: seats that they had sat in every day since the beginning of the year, and they were well into their second quarter.

The teacher was not there yet as they took their seats at their usual table. Namine began to pull out all of her supplies (pencil, eraser, a binder opened to the day before's notes), aligning them neatly with the side of her desk to leave room for her sketchbook. Her binder was pushed over to what would technically be Roxas' desk, but Roxas didn't care: his head was resting on his arms and his eyes were closed peacefully, though he was not asleep. He was tired and hadn't slept well last night, though for the life of him he could not remember why.

Roxas sighed as he heard the class gradually filter in, some almost as fast as Roxas and Namine, some coming in far later. As the bell rang, he heard the last group dart in hastily and take their seats at the same table where Roxas and Namine sat: no one would sit with them if they could possibly avoid it, and obviously the entire class was here today or these would not be the only open seats. The bell stopped ringing and the muttering ceased abruptly as the teacher entered. Roxas made himself lift his head from his arm and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping. The ones forced to sit with the infamous "Theater Nerds" was the famous "Triad of Popularity." It made him want to laugh, and he was surprised they'd even stayed when they realized where they'd have to sit. Suffice to say his views on "popular kids" were not flattering.

Roxas knew all their names (and too many details about their personal lives): there was no one in the school that didn't. Sora turned to him and saw his expression, then grinned at him. Sora's grin was more of a half-nervous smile that seemed as it should be accompanied by awkward giggling. "Erm…" Sora whispered after a moment, "I'm Sora. We've been in the same class all year, but I dunno if we've ever talked?" His voice was questioning and regretful, and Roxas was almost too astounded by the fact that the most well known kid in school was speaking with him to answer. "I-I'm Roxas," he mustered after a moment, shaking Sora's offered hand.

Sora smiled widely, for all the world like learning Roxas' name was the best present in the world. The teacher coughed as he always did before he began his daily lecture, and Sora whipped hastily around to face the front. It must have been the lighting, or Roxas' eyes playing tricks on him, as he could have sworn Sora's cheeks were painted a slight pink. Why would he be embarrassed to talk to _Roxas_, of all people? Roxas realized after a moment that his notebook wasn't out yet, and he hastily pulled it and a mechanical pencil from his bag and began to frantically scrawl word for word what the teacher wrote on the board.


	2. Two

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Reviews=love. I'm happy to know you guys liked my first attempt at a fanfic! ^ ^ I'll respond to your reviews to try to show that I listen to (read?) and take into account what you say. It may or may not alter what I put, but if it doesn't, I'll explain why. Also, as is probably obvious, I love compliments! After all, who doesn't? 3 (Though, admittedly, on my art I don't believe them… )

Because it was brought up multiple times, I consider the characters OOC for a couple reasons. One of the largest ones being (because I wrote the AN before I was very far into writing the story) that Sora cusses, which I consider so VERY far from his personality. There are a couple of other things, but…yeah. I'm a bit anal about what I consider IC, so…*sweatdrop*

Sorry this chapter took so long, I am too easily distracted.

As a last comment…Roxas x Sora ftw, and thanks for reading my AN.

**Disclaimer**: I do not consider myself as in any way an owner of the Kingdom Hearts series or concept. If I did own it, I would be rich. And not writing fanfic. xD

**Warning: **M for all the expected stuffs: Yaoi, language, etc. If you have issues with it, simply don't read. If there are additional warnings for a chapter, I'll put 'em here. Other than that, this'll probably be a copy-paste situation.

**Reviews are loved!** And I'll always try to respond to any clearly written review to let you know I've taken what you've said into account, and altered my ideas accordingly, or to explain why I continue doing something in a certain way, providing reasoning to the best of my ability.

Don't Play With My Feelings

Chapter Two

Roxas groaned as he comprehended what he'd just written: the only thing so far on the whiteboard was the day's schedule, hastily scrawled in the top right in a bright red dry-erase marker. "Quiz: 1:05-1:55. "Lecture 2:00-3:10." The words glared at him ominously: "_Quiz_." It was as if the board mocked him, and, though he knew it to be entirely illogical, he felt resentment toward the board, bright white at the edges and stained across the majority of its surface to varying degrees by poorly erased notes over the years, as if it had some sort of vendetta against him. It was, after all, easier to blame the board than his own forgetfulness on academic subjects.

Namine grinned at him and he threw her a look of utter loathing. "Sure _you_ don't study," he muttered darkly at her under his breath, "but that doesn't mean I don't have to. Remind me _once in a while_?" She gave him a look of confident superiority, goading and mocking him for her own entertainment. "Damn it," Roxas groaned, and his head sunk back to his arms in exasperation. A _double period_ of Chemistry, and a quiz he hadn't studied for. And the quiz was scheduled for an hour, meaning it was one of those "Quizzes" that was truly a full-blown test in a poorly built disguise. Could this _possibly _get any worse?

He heard a chuckle in front of him and whipped his head up to see Sora watching him with sparkling laughter in his deep blue eyes. 'Correction,' Roxas thought to himself, exasperated, 'It already has. Note to self: remember _never to ask_. If you do, it always will.' He avoided turning the venomous glare he reserved for his sister in her especially self-righteous moments on Sora. He hardly survived the typical High School caste system as it was, and turning the leader of the school against him would hardly do him any good. Some people thought Private schools were different, that they somehow altered the dynamics of relations between haughty teenagers. Those people were _extremely_ mistaken.

Sora's expression changed to one of slight hurt at Roxas' lack of a returning grin, realizing the blonde was truly and utterly peeved at the entire situation. "Sorry," the brunette mouthed, but Roxas did not see, his gaze locked on the teacher with mounting horror. "You will need your scientific calculators. As always, graphing calculators are not allowed on tests or quizzes. When you receive your quiz, you may begin."

Namine had already set her binder and sketchbook to the side of the table, stacked neatly with her messenger bag that served as her backpack leaning on them. Her desk now only held a calculator, mechanical pencil and a spare eraser, the eraser on the mechanical pencil having long since been used to the point of no longer existing. Roxas moved his notebook hastily, ramming it carelessly into his bag, and extracted his own calculator. Just as he finished arranging his own test-taking materials, the teacher reached their desk and handed him the packet and a separate sheet to bubble in: as was often true of the quizzes in the Chemistry course, it was entirely multiple choice.

As the teacher locked eyes with Roxas when handing him his quiz, a grin pulled at the edges of his lips. 'Damn it,' Roxas thought, despairing, 'Even Ansem's mocking me!' Ansem was the name the Chemistry teacher often went by: he was an eccentric old man that gave no other name, though claimed he would also answer to "Ansem the Wise." Ansem never wore the typical suit and tie, or dress shirt and tie at least, that was the agreed upon uniform for the male teachers at the school, and it was a common and verified belief that he even wore his labcoat on weekends on the rare occasions he might be sighted away from his home or the school. If _Ansem_ was mocking him, there was no hope.

He looked down at the quiz now before him with mounting stress and despair. What if he failed it and Namine got 100%? How would he explain it? What if, worse than merely failing, he managed to answer every single question wrong? It was a near statistical impossibility, yet he knew better than to put it past himself. Even Schools of the Arts required decent grades: an F in Chemistry would get him nowhere.

Roxas barely managed to resist the urge to surreptitiously peek at his sisters paper: his own did not yet even have the name filled out (something he quickly remedied upon realizing) but she was likely at least a third of the way through, judging by her periodic scribbling and her occasional rapid (and surprisingly aggressive) jamming of the keys on her calculator. He paused a moment, realizing that he had not even _read_ the first question, and that this panic and paranoia were getting him nowhere. He chewed on the tip of the eraser; his brow furrowed as he took deep breaths and read the first question with no small amount of apprehension.

_1.) Which is the polyatomic ion Carbonate?_

_ a) CO__3__2-_

_ b) CO__3__-_

_ c) CO__2__-_

_ d) C__2__O__3_

.

Roxas groaned and glared at the problem for a moment. Of all things, it just _had _to be polyatomic ions. Sure, they'd been working on memorizing and applying them in class for the last week, but they were obnoxiously similar to each other and required obnoxious amounts of memorization, and were therefore the bane of anyone that had not studied. Which meant, of course, Roxas.

He sighed, knowing that regardless of how long he stared at the question, it would not change, then bubbled in "a" seemingly at random. More often than not, when he went with his gut instinct, he was right: one of the main reasons he was receiving a B (well, a B-, not that he'd tell anyone) in this class. 'Who _needs_ to know the difference between Nitrate and Nitrite?' he groaned inwardly, lamenting the mandatory and useless class that Chemistry was to him.

--- --- --- --- ---

The allotted hour was up only shortly after Roxas trudged to Ansem's desk to set his own test on the piles that held the tests of the majority of the other students in the class, his sister's and Sora's included: he'd been one of the later ones to finish. That did not, of course, innately mean he would get one of the lowest grades. It did, however, show that he spent most of his time attempting to recall the trivial information that the entire quiz was composed of.

He collapsed back in his chair with obvious relief: the quiz was now turned in and there would be no way to alter it. Namine smirked at him, and in a joking tone said, "So, did you do well Roxy?" Roxas stuck his tongue out at her: she knew well enough how he'd done, and she also knew that he loathed the nickname. She, in return, giggled and brought her sketch book back onto the table. After a quick glance around the room to decide upon a subject, she eyed Riku, who sat across the table from Sora and, unlike Sora, seemed perfectly content to completely ignore the less-than-popular twins. With a smirk, she withdrew a few colors of colored pencils from her pencil case and began to set his likeness on the paper.

Roxas sighed: he remembered a time when she'd drawn stick figures in crayon saying that they were "memories," while everyone knew that they were merely pictures of dreams she'd had. Then, her art had been innocent and, if not skilled, cute. Now, she was far more skilled: when she drew an object, it felt as if it were actually there, and her drawing of humans could only be described as uncanny. But at the same time, she used her strange insight into people through her art to unnerve them: she knew that when she observed people she was in the process of drawing it made them uncomfortable, and she used that to her own advantage. It was not truly Riku's fault that the school loathed them, but it annoyed her that he'd so readily ignore them, so she did her best to "observe" him and to discretely bother him.

"Now that all the tests are in," Ansem said after a moment, glancing around the room and seeing that all quizzes were now on his desk, "We'll be moving on to our lecture." He stood from his desk and moved to the white board, then began to write a basic outline of the day's subjects. Everyone quickly extracted their notebooks and began to furiously copy what he wrote word for word: Ansem's tests were notoriously difficult, and concentrate on obnoxious levels of detail. Namine glanced at the board a moment, as if deciding whether or not to put away her sketchbook, and decided against it, continuing to draw, deciding taking the notes was not worth interrupting her drawing.

* * *

Sora did his best to keep his gaze off the blonde throughout the class. He tried to fool himself into thinking he was not thrilled they'd almost been late, forcing him to sit with the blonde and his twin sister. Otherwise, he'd be harassed for even talking to him. _Roxas_…despite watching him and despite that he was known by the entire school for what he was, his name was as infrequent on people's lips as Sora's was frequent, which is to say the name "Roxas" was unknown to all but a few close friends and his teachers. But, as the end of the class neared, his notebook only had a few phrases written down that, out of context, made little sense.

"And finally…" Ansem sighed as he noted the time, "We'll be deciding lab partners for the next few months in the same method as last time. Your lab partner is the person you are sitting next to. If this is the same person you were paired with last time, then choose the person sitting to your other side. If, for whatever reason, you are unable to find a partner, come to the front of the room and you'll be paired with any others in a similar predicament."

There was no small amount of groaning: most people were more than happy with the lab partners they'd had since early October. Sora was not one of those that groaned: he'd been partnered with Kairi and, while he would never wish to lose her as a friend, she proved a distractingly talkative lab partner. The only other person he was sitting next to was…Roxas. In its own way, this was just as bad: proving to himself he wasn't gay would be difficult if he would be exposed to the blonde so often and his heart fluttered every time.

He couldn't help feeling happy at the strange coincidence. 'It's because he seems like he'd be a great friend,' he tried to convince himself, partially succeeding. The main way he'd become so popular was his sheer joy at making new friends, his generally likable demeanor, his luck at finding particularly well-placed and powerful friends…and, though he did not think this himself, his good looks. The brunette was, after all, the epitome of adorable. His rounded, child-like face was often split into a wide smile. His brilliant blue eyes were framed by impossibly long lashes that made each blink seem somehow seductive. The eyes themselves almost always shone with laughter and happiness, holding a blatant sense of innocence. His impossibly messy rich brown hair simply topped it off. His smile and innocence drew people in, and his laughter and personality kept them there.

After the class separated, only a few people moved to the front. Kairi had paired with Riku. Namine, who had, of course, paired with Roxas the previous round, was left alone since Riku, who sat to her other side, had already been paired. At the front, she was stuck with a hyperactive blonde by the name of Demyx, and Sora could tell even without knowing her well that she did not look favorably on the pairing. A few others were paired due to being parts of odd-numbered groups, yet none seemed so unhappy as Namine was.

"These will be your lab partners for a while," Ansem said when they were paired off. "Your homework for tonight is posted online and due Monday." As he was speaking, the bell rang and the entire class visibly relaxed: school was over for the day. "Have a nice weekend, and come prepared for lab," he added conclusively, his voice raised to be heard over the bell at the outbreak of relieved murmuring. Despite his efforts, he was drowned out: you can hardly expect a class of teenagers excitably jamming their notebooks into their bags and chattering happily about the upcoming weekend to remain quiet enough to allow a single voice to be heard.

Sora grinned good-naturedly at Roxas. "Guess we're lab partners?" He ventured, hoping for a conversation topic as he packed his own belongings. The only response was a curt "Yup," and he noticed it seemed as if the blonde was avoiding meeting his eye. "No Comment?" Sora lightheartedly added, supplying his view of Roxas' portion of the conversation. The blonde slung his backpack on to his shoulder and flicked his head up to look into Sora's eyes with obvious exasperation.

"Look…" he began in a tone that showed that it was unlikely to be happy and giddy words that followed, "I've got no idea why you've suddenly taken an interest in me. I'm fine with dynamics remaining as they are: I have my group, you have the school. Keep it that way and everyone's happy. If you're pitying me, I'd recommend you stop. Immediately. If you truly want to be friends…well….why me, and why now?" From Roxas' curt tone, it was obvious his temper was short. Sora knew all he'd said was true, yet it still seemed a bit too aggravated. "Sorry if I've hurt your feelings, but I really have to go. Rehearsal starts immediately after school, and we've got auditions Tuesday so everyone will be trying their best to work on the part they want.'

Sora nodded in acceptance before registering what was said. "Rehearsal? Another play?"he asked in what he hoped was a politely interested tone. He'd forgotten for a moment that Roxas was in Drama, and that the Theater Club actually _did_ plays. It was hardly his fault: the most advertising the club ever did was to tape a few forlorn fliers on to a couple of posts in areas it was unlikely they'd be torn down. They'd given up trying long ago: why bother if no one will go anyway? If it were not for the fact that they were the butt of numerous jokes, it would not be strange to think that most would even forget their school _had_ a drama department.

"Always," Roxas responded, his tone immediately different. His eyes lit up and a grin split his features at the opportunity to talk about his efforts in Theater. "This one has a strange concept, I'll admit. It's by a playwright no one's ever heard of, and I found it when skimming through old scripts. It caught my eye, though, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I decided we should do it. " He spoke quickly, excitedly. He spoke as if there were not enough hours in a day to speak of, or to generally do anything involving, theater. His hands refused to remain still as he spoke, gesturing wildly in ways that proved to emphasize what he said rather than distracting and detracting from it. His sheer happiness was contagious, and prompted Sora to mirror his jovial grin.

"It's called Kingdom Hearts," he clarified before Sora could ask. "The main character's name is Sora, and there are characters named Riku and Kairi as well. The plotline involves some interesting theories, and strangely enough quite a few Disney characters. I'd say more but…on the offhand chance someone other than our families come, I'd rather not ruin it for them." Roxas hardly took a breath throughout the small description, and despite that he was more than happy to talk about theater, his frequent glances at the clock showed he was pressed for time.

With an inward sigh, Sora glanced at the clock as well. It read 3:15: they'd been there for five minutes. "You have to go to your rehearsal now, though, right" He said, releasing Roxas from their conversation. The blonde nodded quickly, his eyes still locked on the clock. "Mind if I join you?" Sora's question was innocent, as if he did not realize how startling this was. In his mind, he was only watching a rehearsal of someone he hoped to be friends with.

"S-sure!" Roxas exclaimed, glancing around the room. Riku and Kairi were some ways distant, talking to each other and occasionally eying Sora. Most students had already left, Namine included: why linger in a classroom at the end of school on a Friday? Sora smiled widely and followed Roxas toward the small stage in the Drama room that served as the location the Theater Club practiced (the actual play was always put on in the auditorium).

The room was not small, but not large either: the small stage took up half the room's square footage, and was raised about two feet over the normal floor. On a corkboard on the wall, various papers were hung using thumbtacks: posters of previous plays, timetables, a flyer for when the "open auditions" would be held, and a large piece of paper, blank but for a row of character names. Most of the club was already in the room, relaxing on whatever surfaces they could find to sit beneath mass quantities of props that had accumulated throughout the years.

They looked up as Roxas walked in and began to talk, to ask why he had been late. Their words, however, were silenced immediately as they saw the brunette behind him. Namine was the only one that did not appear surprised: she was perched on the edge of the stage with her sketchbook in her lap, working on costume designs to give to Olette's mother who had generously volunteered to make the costumes. She glanced up as she heard Roxas enter, but immediately returned to her work, completely ignoring Sora's presence.

Sora could tell they brought their surprise under control with some difficulty, and tried his best to lighten the mood. "So…" he began, "How exactly does this work? Have you had the auditions yet, or….what?" The eyes of the room remained on him, and a brunette shook her head to dispel any doubts, and to answer his question. She stood and indicated the flyer on the corkboard behind him, which stated in large bold lettering that "Open Auditions will be held Tuesday, December 8." He smiled his thanks at her.

"Alright," Roxas began, an authoritative tone in his voice. "Everyone decided today's roles yet?" He glanced at the board, and noted that they had not. "Come on, guys, just because I'm not here yet doesn't mean you can slack off. C'mon, as always before auditions, first to the role gets it." He stepped to the side, letting the wave of people rushing to sign up for the role they most desired. Sora watched with no small amount of amusement, and moved back to Roxas' side.

"Are you planning on joining us, or do you just want to watch…" Roxas ventured after a moment. Sora started. "I…I can join you? I've no experience in theater, I'd just drag you down…" he mumbled shyly, and he glanced up to see Roxas' grin. "Oh, come on," the blonde retorted jovially, at home and relaxed now they were in the Drama room, "Right now's just for fun, anyway. No one really practices their roles until after the auditions because sometimes you don't end up with the character you thought you'd have. So lack of experience is nothing big, really." Sora nodded in thanks, happily saying "That sounds like it'd be a lot of fun!"

Roxas nodded and pushed toward the board to write his own name and Sora's on the paper. By the time he reached it, everyone else had pulled away, having already determined who they would practice as for the day. Sora looked for his name and, with some apprehension, noted it at the top beside the character by the same name. He recalled from his earlier conversation with Roxas that "Sora" was the lead role. He glanced over at Roxas, who in return nodded and sat next to his sister on the stage. After a moment's pause, Sora realized Roxas' name was nowhere on the list.

"Alright," Roxas called out, and everyone's gaze turned to him. "Sora's joining us today, and I thought his playing around with _our_ "Sora" made the most sense. So I'll be sitting out today." He handed Sora a few pages from the script. "We'll be starting from the top," he called out, his voice raised.

Everyone flipped the front few pages of their script to the first scene.

"Let's see…" Roxas began, deciding how best to explain the setting to Sora. "We start at a peaceful world known as "Destiny Islands." Because of our small number of people that comprise our cast, most of the roles here will be with people who are at least double cast. So…" he glanced at the paper, referencing it, "Hayner is Riku, Namine is Kairi, Olette is Selphie, and Pence is Wakka. You're Sora, of course."

Sora nodded and did his best to read his lines with the emotion he thought would suit them. He'd never acted before, and it was obvious: he failed to enunciate, and even the amount of emotion he attempted to put into the lines failed, for the most part, to come through: instead it sounded rather like a person reading a textbook passage aloud in the middle of class. He could tell Roxas barely suppressed his urge to wince, and he faltered and trailed off.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment, "I…I've never acted before! You shouldn't have given me such a large role and-" He was cut off by a motion from Roxas. "It's fine, Sora, just…don't make it sound like you're reading it. Make it sound as if you're _living_ in the situation. Here…" He sat next to Sora, pushing close enough to him to read his few pages of script. Sora's face turned redder, but it would hardly be noticeable to anyone that was not watching closely.

"See this line?" he asked, and he reached out his hand to indicate the one he was mentioning. His hand brushed Sora's, and the brunette flinched away, drawing a strange look from Roxas. "S-sorry," he stammered, and did his best to concentrate on what the blonde was telling him…not the way his voice rolled from his soft, plump lips like music, or the way stray strands of his hair fell gently in front of his eyes, just begging Sora to reach up and push them away, or…

'_I'm not gay, damn it!'_ was the only response he could make to his own thoughts, to his own rapidly-beating heart. Somewhere deep within himself, he heard a small voice say, "Sure," in a sarcastic tone, then add in the most nonchalant way possible, "Have you ever heard of bi?"

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done! No, there won't be hot dream-sex in every chapter. Sorry?

This one's a bit shorter…T_T …oh well.

Review the story? I respond to all reviews. 3

Click the Review Button

Here!

\/


	3. Three

**Author's **Note: Yay for another chapter! This chapter is from Sora's perspective only. ^ ^

Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make me smile. Large quantities of reviews would totally make my day. Seriously, a really big "thanks" to any and all reviewers: you are awesome. It makes me happy to know my story is well-liked enough to get people to review. If you love it, join the legions of awesome minions…*cough* I mean reviewers?

Because it's easier, I've decided to start responding to reviews at the bottom of the chapter. Check there if you reviewed?

Also…I've heard about "beta"ing on the site, but I don't really get it…what's the point? If someone could clarify as to why a beta would be something I seek out, that would be really helpful…

And…as one last comment to anyone still reading, I'm contemplating starting another fic from one of two ideas I have (both of which I have the first couple paragraphs thought out for). The first is basically…an adult Axel sees eight-year-old twins Sora and Roxas and…yeah, Axel will be Axel… The second is intended to be an entirely humorous piece called "Kingdom Hearts: The Musical" and the plot is basically…torment the characters based on what the reviewers ask for each installment. Should I do another fic at the same time as this one? If so, which?

**Disclaimer**: I do not pretend to own Kingdom hearts.

Roxas:…..I'd pity all of us if you did. Your mind is seriously fucked up…Oh wait…you haven't done anything that shows them that.

Me:...Not yet.

**Warning**: Honestly, if you're reading a mature-rated Roxas/Sora fic, there's really nothing here that you shouldn't be expecting. In fact, it doesn't even have the incest aspect that a lot of 'em do. So…See the "M"? And the fact that you _had_ to specifically search for Mature-rated Kingdom Hearts fics? Good. Glad we got that cleared up. If I do anything unusual that might offend people searching for **mature-rated** Roxas/Sora fic, I'll add that to the warnings. ^ ^ For instance, in this one, there's **slight** bondage in the dream.

Don't Play With My Feelings

Chapter Three

Sora's blush remained intact throughout the entire rehearsal. Roxas never once left his side, and it seemed to an extremely embarrassed and hyper-sensitive Sora that he kept getting closer, pressing up against the brunette more and more. After all, with the possibly of being "bi" realized, he could hardly use the excuse of having dated Kairi to say that he didn't like Roxas. Nonetheless, he was not willing to accept it. 'He's just…_interesting_,' Sora thought to himself, trying to justify his fascination with the blonde and pushing last night's dream entirely out of his head.

He had to admit, even with the distraction the proximity was causing, Roxas was a strict but good teacher. He was not lenient and never said "That's good enough," to let them move on: he forced them to repeat a line over and over until the line was accurately said, until the proper emotion was embodied. It was hardly as if Sora was the only one he stopped: he was just as hard on the other members of the club that had been working with him for ages. He did not empathize with any of them should they complain, saying, "Just because we don't know who's who yet doesn't mean we can slack and ignore the basics. On read-through days, get it right. Set a good example for Sora, here." The complaints did not stop, but they did slack. And each time they moved on past a particularly difficult portion to voice, there was a notable feel of accomplishment and giddy relief in the air.

By the time the time they were let out, the sky was already darkening with first traces of the early winter sunsets. Sora sighed: it was only an hour and a half since rehearsal started, but he would now have to bike home in the cold, arriving home only just before dark. Sora had never been a fan of the bleak winters, preferring the sun and warmth of his family's yearly two-week vacations to a small island resort known as Destiny Islands in the middle of the summer. As such, the prospect of a bike ride home over somewhat icy streets with snow banks to his side just _asking_ to accidently be fallen in and for the accompanying sickness was hardly appealing. Again, he found himself longingly anticipating the day when he could finally drive without the accompanying adult that was currently necessary.

With a groan, he pulled his bike and his body out into the cold parking lot, deserted but for a few cars and, of course, the numerous cars in the Teacher's Parking Lot. His face, still warm with slowly fading embarrassment, stung at the bite of the winter's air, and he hastily pulled on his gloves before his fingers grew numb. His thick, albeit effeminate, scarf only completed the look the pretty white gloves and long, girly jacket served to originate: in his winter clothing, but for his short and unruly hair, he might almost be mistaken for a girl.

He clambered onto his bike, but before he could begin to leave on his way home, a black car pulled up beside him. The window was hastily rolled down to reveal Roxas in the driver's seat, with Namine sprawled across the bench-seating in the back, her attention once again focused on her sketchbook. Even before he spoke, Sora could not resist the urge to throw him an envious glance and to turn away again. "Just two more months…" he muttered to himself grimly, pausing as he realized Roxas probably was not so spiteful as to stop only to show off. "Probably" was only there as he'd only known the boy for less than four hours.

Indeed, Roxas looked pityingly at Sora's bicycle. "You've got to bike home in this?" he inquired, gesturing at what was at least a foot of snow on the ground to the sides of the road. Without waiting for an answer, he shook his head sadly. "That sounds _horrible_," he commiserated, "Want a ride?" Sora, of course, did not have to be asked twice. He attached his bicycle to the (freezing cold) apparatus on the back of the vehicle and clambered into the passenger seat next to Roxas, rubbing his still-gloved hands together in the hopes that the friction would provide some sense of warmth.

Roxas smiled at him and waited for the brunette to feel warm enough to remove his gloves and loosen his scarf. "Where to?" the blonde asked casually when the now over-warm articles of clothing had been removed, knowing he could not leave until some direction was given. At this comment, Sora suddenly realized that as well, and his face grew to a deeper red that could hardly be attributed to the cold. It took a few moments for him to regain his voice, which came as a mere squeak due to his acute embarrassment. "T-to the right. I'll tell you when to turn," he stammered, sinking further into the seat as he heard his own voice and was horrified at how child-like it sounded: it was too high pitched and squeaky even for him.

Roxas, to his credit, managed to stifle any laughter, and avoid showing any symptoms of it. From Sora's standpoint, it was impossible to tell whether this was due to his skill as an actor, or simply that he did not feel inclined to mock Sora's increasingly embarrassing attitude. Instead, he only nodded and pulled up to the light, turning right immediately after rolling to a stop due to the complete lack of traffic at so late an hour (for a school zone). Namine continued to display absolutely no interest in the conversation, knowing that when Roxas pulled into their driveway, he'd as good as force her out, but until then there was no reason to bother noticing the world around her.

The silence lasted less than half a minute before the talkative brunette could bear it no longer. Even if he felt embarrassed over his own stupidity, it was hardly worth suffering through a silence that the blonde saw no urgency in breaking. "How long have you had your license?" he asked, latching onto the first subject that sprang to mind. "Less than a month. You? I could swear you're sixteen…No license yet? Or no car? 'Cause biking in this weather is a bit…" The blonde trailed off with a shrug.

"Suicidal?" the brunette inquired, finishing the blonde's sentence for him. "Yeah, but my mom didn't let me get my Permit before I was sixteen. The bus' closest stop to my house is only a little closer than halfway to the school. So…biking's better than walking. And I biked this morning, so I have to bike back." Even he was surprised by his bitter tone: it was so uncharacteristic of the usually cheerful teen. He could imagine his mother's response if she'd heard him: a wistful tone and a longing comment of "Ah…puberty and teenage angst," then, as always, a quick ruffle of his hair, jumping back before he could push her away and chastise her with how much he hated when she did that. It made the brunette grin at the sheer lovable predictability of his mother, and Roxas, glancing over at Sora as he stopped at a red light, noted this and did not take the brunette's bitterness seriously.

The brunette opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly realized where they were as they neared another light: this one a green Roxas was prepared to continue through. "Ah!" Sora exclaimed hastily, startling the blonde, and even prompting his twin to look up from her notebook, "Turn left here!" Roxas hastily changed lanes and complied, thanking the fact that they were all but alone on the roads. The turn took them from the road they'd been traveling on, which had been a mix of residential and commercial buildings, to a strictly residential area. Snow covered everything, from yards to benches to garden gnomes that were just hinted at by a slightly raised dome of snow. Many of the houses seemed as If they did their best to embody the epitome of suburbia, and a couple even _screamed_ "White Picket Fence," though it was the middle of winter and the accompanying image with houses with white picket fences would be late spring or summer. Most houses had some form of seasonal or festive decorations, brightly colored lights shining and reflecting on the snow in areas it remained untouched. All in all, it was a nice neighborhood, and just like many other similar "nice neighborhoods" throughout the country and the world.

They continued down that road for a while, Roxas content to observe houses he'd not seen before and entertaining himself as he drove by, noting the different quantities of decorations from block to block. Sora, meanwhile, watched the houses beyond the window carefully, not wishing to nearly miss the next turn as he had done previously and using that as an excuse to avoid turning his face to the blonde. If he watched Roxas, his attention would be fixated on him again, and he would be unable to function well enough to point out the next turn as he died from embarrassment, perhaps not even figuratively.

"Here," he called again, and Roxas turned the only way possible into the small cul-de-sac. He pulled into the driveway Sora indicated, a large two story house like the others on the block, with a small yard to the front and a path to the front door from the detached garage that was flanked by strands of Christmas lights rooted in their place with stakes stuck into the ground. They sat there a moment in silence, which Roxas quickly felt inclined to break with an awkward, "So…" and a shrug.

Sora mirrored his word and action, then stammered a hesitating response, "Um…Th-thanks for the ride! Bye?" Yet the brunette hesitated after pulling his gloves and scarf back on, watching the blonde who, in turn, watched him pensively. "No problem," came Roxas' reply, but it was slow, as if distracted. Sora nodded and stepped out of the car, closing the car door behind him as Roxas rolled down its window. Sora waited for the blonde to say something, the only reason to expose the warm interior of the car to the weather about it, and did not have to wait long.

"Hey, Sora!" the blonde called, more loudly than necessary as he did not realize Sora was already waiting for what he said. "Do you bike every day? It's supposed to snow all weekend, and probably Monday too!" Sora nodded, his face showing for all to see his feeling of miserable dread: biking in the cold was bad enough, but biking while it actively snowed was something out of a nightmare to the warmth-loving brunette. "I can pick you up, if you want?" Roxas said, his voice and expression blatantly showing his pity, "This is basically on my way to school, anyways. Biking in the snow is just…cruel…and I _like_ snow."

Sora hesitated a moment, tempted to instinctively decline. Roxas was not the first to offer to drive him: when Riku had gotten his license, the prematurely-grayed teenager (as Sora often fondly mocked him by calling him) had offered the same. Riku's house, however, was in the opposite direction, a left out of the school rather than a right, and some ways away, and Sora had declined the offer. Admittedly, that had been in mid November, and the weather had certainly taken quite the turn since then, but the point remained. Roxas, however, claimed to live where his house would hardly be unduly out of the way. And, with his sister's ever-present silence, they'd hardly be alone together: being alone together was only an issue between Riku and Sora due to the legions of "fangirls" that had, in Sora's relatively innocent opinion, watched _far_ too many Shonen-ai anime and fantasized about seeing the school's "pretty boys" get together. They could get…insane.

Instead, the brunette glanced at the piled snow beside the sidewalk and shoveled from the driveway and path at his house and nodded. Namine, who had looked up from her sketchbook after noting that this decision would have at least some small impact on her daily life, nodded as well before returning to her art and Roxas smiled. His smile was angelic, pure, happy. It was somehow not as innocent and naïve as Sora knew himself to be, but at the same time devoid of the corruption of meaningful unhappiness. It was the type of smile you would stare at giddily and happily lose yourself in…As Sora was doing now.

With some effort, Sora managed to pull his gaze from Roxas' smile and muster his own in response: a smile that was as winsome as the adorable person, if not more so, and as oblivious to its appeal as the brunette as well. He could not help but feel uncomfortable, as if on some level he was comparing himself to Roxas and coming up horribly behind. How could he hope to match a blonde that had so enchanted the "most popular boy in school" in the period of less than a single day? At the thought, his face turned red and he did his best to mask it by moving around to the back of the vehicle and detaching his bike.

It took more than a moment to wheel his bike up to the garage, open it with the poor dexterity gloved hands offered, place the bike in the heated space, and close the garage again, yet as he turned back around, he noted that the black car had not moved. "Thanks!" Sora called again, having now gathered enough of his wits to put on a semblance of a normal reaction, and waving at Roxas as the blonde called back "No Problem" and rolled up the window, making a quick U-turn and driving away. The brunette was left standing pensively in the driveway a moment before pushing open the door, which donned a festive wreath, and immediately leaping toward the happily crackling flames of an established fire in the fireplace.

"Welcome home," a voice called from the kitchen, "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Sora grinned, stripping off his gloves, coat, and scarf as he wormed as close to the fire as he dared. "That'd be great, Mom!" he shouted back across the house, "Do we have any of the Peppermint Cocoa left?" In response, she brought two steaming festive mugs of the rich brown drink to the den, his mug with a merry little snowman on it and hers in a pale blue with white snowflakes. He sipped on his happily, curled with his knees tucked into his chest and his mug resting on a knee and, between sips, simply gazing into either the swirling brown liquid or the orange sparks and flames in the fireplace. He just knew what would happen soon enough, and knew his mother knew he knew, but her predictability was part of what made it so impossible to remain mad at her, a trait Sora had inherited even if he used different means to achieve the ends.

Sure enough, as he drained the last sip of his rich and minty chocolate, his mother's voice piped in, filling what had been a comfortable silence. "Y'know," she said in an offhand tone, "Your hair color is completely due to the damn chocolate. Your father and I are both blonde, and I drink gallons of hot cocoa a day, and here you are with hair the same color hair as this chocolate, and not nearly so appetizing." As always, she said this with a vaguely malicious grin and the air of a small child about to play prank, then reached out _just_ as she finished her spiel to run her hands through the spikes and generally do her best to screw over her son's hairdo more than it already was. He, in turn, played his part, staying in place and politely listening until she just _barely_ began to move, then…

The two fell in a heap, parent and child, laughing at their childish game like elementary school children. Sora had successfully avoided his mother's hand, but she, in turn, had contorted out of the way to just barely avoid his lunge and the pillow he had hidden to his other side. It was a game he'd played since he was small, but it did not change the thrill or sheer hilarity of it in the slightest, neither ever winning the upper hand for more than a round, and neither ever growing up past what might be deemed as the mental and emotional age of about seven.

After a brief pause to catch their breaths after laughing and an ensuing pillow fight, Sora finally stood and shook himself off, tossing his weapon back on to the couch and grabbing his mother's empty mug and his own, taking them to the kitchen and setting them in the empty dishwasher before darting up the stairs with a call of "I'll be in my room," closing the door with a soft slam only moments after his loud footsteps on the stairs were silenced. His mother glanced at the sliver of his sky-blue door she could see from her position in the den and smiled.

Sora, on the other hand, took the smallest number of steps possible once he entered his room, collapsing onto his bed as soon as he was within reasonable range. His face was buried deep enough into the comforter to almost be suffocating, and his shins and feet were hanging off the bed, but it was good enough. The day had been more stressful than Sora usually endured, and the morning dream was only the beginning. Certainly, that snide little voice in his head had not helped in the _slightest_ to reduce his problem with Roxas, and at the thought of it his face burned red again: he and Roxas had been sitting so close, the blonde had been touching him, if only to better see the paper, and if he'd just leaned a bit…the "innocent" action could have become so much more. Needless to say, the brunette was already worried about exactly where his train of thought had taken him, and his face grew redder as he drew it

from the bed in an attempt to concentrate on something else. Anything else, really, would do.

Even though he'd been hoping for _something_, the loud thud almost ripped a shriek from the teenager's throat. A shriek: not a manly yell like the male he was (though, occasionally, was jokingly asked to prove), but a girlish scream. After a moment, an almost identical sound followed, and Sora noticed it came from his window. After drawing back his curtains in curiosity, he could not repress the giggle at the pattern the splatter snowballs-hitting-glass had made on his window, and at his friends below, their arms already loaded with additional ammunition and Riku's arm already cocked back to throw. The brunette knew better than the open the window to call out he'd gotten the message: he was certain that if he did so, he'd "accidentally" get a snowball to his face.

So he hastily darted back down the stairs, ever a ball of boundless energy, grabbing his coat, scarf, and gloves from the den where they'd been warming by the fire as he passed. At his mother's inquiring gaze, he paused only the moment it took to call out "Riku and Kairi." She understood well enough the nature of his friends, and trusted her innocent son and his rather less innocent friends enough to not protest that he was leaving the house when the sun had already sunken behind the horizon. "Be back before Six, dinner's at Six-thirty," was her only condition, and he nodded to acknowledge he'd heard.

Riku and Kairi were waiting for him on his doorstop, their arms crossed in anticipation, hardly the typical posture for people waiting at another person's front door without ever having rung the doorbell. But that was Riku and Kairi: confident that Sora would join them without the additional prompt of typical methods of calling someone to their door. They grinned as he hastily pulled open the door, panting slightly from having run about the house once he had seen them.

"Come on, slowpoke, it's _Friday_," Riku called to Sora, his tone his typical cocky and mocking one. "I'm here, aren't I," Sore responded, sticking out his tongue, "What do you want?" Riku grinned, as if he'd been waiting _ages_ for the question rather than merely a few minutes. "What, you think we'll tell you?" he asked haughtily, grabbing Sora by the end of his scarf and dragging the brunette behind him as if the scarf were a leash, ignoring the brunette's protests and cries that he had to be home before six.

The brunette did not even realize that Kairi was nowhere to be seen until, without warning, a large mass of wet and cold was shoved down the back of his jacket. He _shrieked_, squealing and trying to wiggle enough to prompt the snow to fall out of the jacket and away from his body. "_Kairi!_" he moaned in despair, the redhead doubled over laughing at his plight. Even Riku grinned at Sora's antics, and Sora pouted then, without warning, tackled Kairi into the snow, causing her to scream in surprise as she fell backward.

It quickly deteriorated into something that could not even be considered a snowball fight. While snow was indeed formed into spheres and used as ammunition, creating snowballs took far too much time, and in that lapse of attention, you were likely to be tackled, have snow shoved into your clothing, or buried with large armfuls of the light powder. At one point, Kairi fell over a "trap" made of snow Sora had laid, falling face-first into the snow. At another, Kairi and Sora teamed up to bury Riku completely. More often than not, though, the brunette fled in large, loose circles as his friends did their best to assault him and force him into the snow. Even someone that was hardly a fan of the cold, like Sora, could not resist having fun.

When Six O'clock came, they'd barely moved from Sora's front yard, and the relatively undisturbed snow had been trampled and used as ammunition almost beyond recognition. By that time, they were all as good as collapsed on each other, with occasional exhausted moans inquiring why they, "mature" high school students, had done so childish a thing. With barely the energy to raise his arm to not the time his watch told him, Sora groaned and pushed himself off the ground. "I've got to go back inside," he explained, "Show me whatever-it-was tomorrow or something."

True to his word, the brunette went straight back into his house, his feet leaving deep prints in what undisturbed snow there was left on the route to the door. He ran to his room and changed from his wet clothing into a turtleneck sweater and a new pair of jeans before collapsing near the fire once again and warming himself up to the best of his ability. The brunette curled up, happy, warm, and almost asleep, and only left the fire when he was summoned to dinner.

Later, after dinner, the brunette retreated to his room, yawning and claiming he intended to go to sleep early. While originally he had intended to spend some time online, IMing his friends and playing a few games, when he curled up underneath his blankets after setting his laptop on his bedside table, his eyelids grew heavy and his mind quickly blurred as he drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Sora twitched, but did not open his eyes. He recognized this now: it was the same overlarge bed, the same silky sheets as before; He groaned and shifted his head, feeling the insanely soft linens against his cheek, the touch lighter than a gentle breeze. "Damn…" he groaned. Stupid dreams.

He listened for a moment and heard nothing beyond the sounds of his own breathing and the slight movements of the sheets under him as he inhaled and exhaled. It did not take him any time to realize he was naked again: once was enough to understand the basic idea. After a moment to gather his wits, Sora attempted to shift his body, to lift himself from the bed and prevent any future scenes.

With a soft "chink" of metal shifting over metal, he found himself unable to do so. His arms would not move from their position, and he could not sufficiently find purchase to sit up without use of his arms. He continued attempting to move his arms and continued being thwarted, realizing only after numerous tries that his wrists were cuffed and chained to the headboard. Needless to say, the realization hardly calmed him down.

Then, the blonde stepped into the room. Sora knew his name now, though he hadn't before. He also knew what would no doubt happen in the dream: there were only so many conclusions you could come to while chained naked to a bed after having had a very similar dream the night before. Even Sora's naivety did not mean he was _that_ stupid. He started struggling anew, but it proved to be in vain: the cuffs held and the blonde came further into the room, perching next to him on the bed.

His struggles tapered off, useless, and he could see the blonde's smile, the same smile the blonde had given him earlier as he had accepted the offer of a ride. It rendered him helpless against anything the blonde might do. Sora gasped as the blonde reached out and flicked a nipple, erect in the cold air. His sensitivity was somehow heightened, his senses alert from the inability to escape or push the blonde away. His gasp was used as an opening, and the blonde attacked his mouth, immediately ravishing Sora's tongue with his own. A hand rested on Sora's chest and gradually trailed down his stomach and further.

The brunette could not help but moan breathlessly into the kiss he could claim was unwanted as the blonde stroked his tip. He hardened under the teasing and feathery touches up and down its length as one of the blonde's long, pale, elegant fingers swirled the pre-come about the brunette's tip. Sora had not thought to wonder where the other hand was, but the answer was revealed suddenly and without warning as he felt a cold and already-lubricated hand on his ass.

"Nn…N-no…" he moaned, his tone contrasting his words. It was too fast, there was little foreplay, and he had not agreed. But his protest of "Rape" died on his lips as the hand that had been toying with his tip gripped his shaft and began to pump rapidly, turning into a mindless moan of pleasure. He hardly noticed as a finger wormed its way beyond the tensed layer of muscle, but as another joined it his moan turned into a gasp at the unexpected pain. The fingers scissored, the other hand still rapidly pumping, as the blonde ignored him. This "Roxas" was not as caring as the one before had been: he was rougher and more aggressively dominant than self-confident. He preferred the Roxas of last night's dream, but somehow…this one knew just how to turn him on in ways he would not have thought to like.

"Roxas…why…?" the brunette moaned with what small amount of lucid thought he had left to his name. The blonde grinned back, a confident and superior grin Sora had never seen on his face, one more suited to Riku than the actor. "It's your dream, isn't it?" he responded, his voice somehow different than his own, yet at the same time the same. Underlying the blonde's true silky tones was the voice that he had heard speak sarcastically in his head before. "So, really, you _want_ this."

* * *

Yay! Another fail chapter! xD So yush…I tried to get this one out faster. Review if you liked? (Or even if you didn't, perhaps explain why?). And…yeah. Sora's family is relatively normal, as far as such things go: I'm not the sort to make my characters originate in some sort of abusive or broken household for easy angst. I' *cough* I mean…yeah, normal households are considered normal for a reason: it's not as if every other house has a father that beats his son for fun, a mother that's an alcoholic whore, or whatever. Not that they can't work in certain stories, just…_ *has seen way too much of it* Sora's mom seems fun and awesome, though.

Review responses nowz! I'll warn you here…I can randomly start talking about something and it will turn into long comments if I'm in a hyper mood for any reason whatsoever…seriously…even being hungry can make me hyper sometimes.

**Shannaro Sakura**: Thanks! People liking my random fanfic makes me happeh. Thanks for reviewing as well!

**ClaymoreDarkAlicia**: Thanks for reviewing again! Heheh…it was rather short, wasn't it? ^ ^;;

Fangirling is fun! *pokes the giggling fangirl and giggles herself* ^ ^

I'm glad to know you love it! That makes me happy! I don't really see this as having that sort of aura, but I know for a fact I'm way to hard on myself…*Grows mushrooms in the corner*

Heheh…I haven't yet decided how Roxas will react when Sora confesses or else when he figures it out…oh well! We'll see when it happens. xD

**CottonCandyHaze**: Yay! You reviewed again! ^ ^ Reviews=happy Jymei.

I'm glad you laughed. I'm curious, though...what parts did you find the most amusing? So I can work toward attempting to ascertain a basic idea of the sense of humor of my readers (few though they may be...). And…finals suck. *coughs* A lot.

At least you added it now, though, so all is forgiven. And besides, I assure you that, regardless of what problems you may have, my problems are far more worrying and far greater in magnitude. *coughs* I generally torture my characters in at least one way, though I've yet to decide if I shall do so to Sora and Roxas…considering this is the first thing I've written with characters that are not my own. zOMG! I just realized you added me to your favorite authors list. Even though I've only written this story. You're the only one that has done that! *giggles happily* Oh noes! I are ranting! *shoots self and musters wits to continue on*

Yes, I _can_ blame you. Do I? No. Sora's just too adorable. ^ ^ But yeah…I think Roxas might be a bit clueless. His mind's too focused on the play. And Sora's still trying to convince himself he doesn't like Roxas, even after the events in this chapter…So…yeah.

Sora's acting amuses me. Especially because I have plans for him in Theater. …*cough* I mean…he'll probably get better.

**Konata15**: Thanks for both of the reviews! ^ ^ Yeah, the sex scene starting it off was really put there rather than later _just_ to make people go "wtf?" …because I'm amused by things like that.

Chemistry is indeed rather annoying, and I'm glad it's far behind me. Let's just say that I myself never ended up bothering to memorize the majority of the polyatomic ions, making that section and acid nomenclature _hell_, especially considering it was an advanced class. xD

It would hardly make sense for him to be an acting genius, considering he's never acted before. xD And I'm glad you liked the last lines. ^ ^ It makes me happy to know I can make people laugh with Sora's awesome inner voice (which I sort of imagine as being random vestiges of Anti-Sora xD)

"**December"**: Thank you! ^ ^ As far as interesting plot goes…I don't know if I can agree seeing as I really have about 5% of an idea of how the plot actually _does_ end up, but…. Yeah. And here's the continuation you couldn't wait for? ^ ^


	4. Four

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since my last update: I had finals and then, quite frankly, I forgot entirely about . However, I have returned and intend to, perhaps rather slowly due to coursework but still, continue this story. Due to the length of time between this and the previous releases, it might be a little difficult to remember what happened.

Basically: Sora, the extremely popular kid, had a sex dream with Roxas, an extremely unpopular kid, and then became lab partners in Chemistry due to a strange twist of fate, and then Sora follows Roxas to Theater rehearsal where Sora fails at acting, after which Roxas offers to drive Sora home rather than have Sora bike back in the snow and offers to continue giving Sora rides, an offer which Sora accepts. Riku and Kairi visit Sora with something to show him, but they end up getting distracted by a long snow fight, after which Sora has to go inside and they have to leave, and Sora goes to bed that night and has another dream about Roxas, this time a slightly Sadistic Roxas. Oh look, a summary of THREE chapters and 15,000 words in one paragraph and 123 words. I really am too verbose in general. Oh well, it's fun.

Oh, and I changed my username. xP

Anyways, thanks for reading/continuing my story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't presume to pretend I have possession of the rights to Kingdom Heats. However, instead I'll set out Sora as bait to distract everyone and steal the rights when everyone's distracted! Mwahaha.

Sora: *sits there*…? *headtilt*

Too…cute…Can't…resist…*glomps Sora instead*

**Warning**: You have chosen to read a **Mature** rated **Roxas/Sora** fanfic. This, of course, means it is a Male on Male pairing, also known more colloquially as **Yaoi**. By even selecting this as a potential read, I shall assume you know this and that you know what you're getting in to.

Don't Play With My Feelings

Chapter Four

Sora awoke to the blaring sound of an alarm humming in his ear. The groan of pleasure he'd been in the midst of in his dream suddenly carried to life and, as he awoke, Sora moaned lustily. Yet he realized the sheets were his, that the bed was only a full-sized, rather than the over-large dream bed, and the panting, sweating, red-faced teenager slowly tried to calm himself. With a groan of frustration this time, rather than desire, he reached out his arm from under the covers and slammed the top of the alarm to silence it. His desire was still piqued, and still somehow unfulfilled, and the tent under his sheets was once again pronounced. The sweat that had beaded on his body in the midst of his dream arousal would necessitate a shower, and in a shower he could take care of the "tent" too.

Flinging back his sheets with a groan, he repeated, as if a mantra, "I'm not gay." But the snide voice from before returned to his mind, the suggestion of "bi" as an alternative, and the decision to "take care of the tent" rather than eliminate it as before merely weakened his resolve. For a supposedly straight person, dreams of another man for two nights in a row would certainly be seen as a sign of perhaps not being as straight as he thought he was. If Riku and Kairi got hold of information on his dreams, surely they would mock him ceaselessly. If his mother were to believe he were gay…he'd like to think she'd react hysterically: that she'd go on the spiel about not having any grandchildren, or of religion, or _some _form of contrary reaction, but he knew well enough that she would instead be wholeheartedly supportive of him, and of any lovers he took. For her sake, and his own, he continued to repeat the mantra to himself, as supposedly a person with strong enough willpower could make anything happen if they desired it enough.

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay," Over and over until the thought became mere background noise to the other thoughts. Yet a though he could think of other things, it remained there and he did his best to keep it going constantly. Even as he noted his fevered skin and sweat. Even as he, hiding his lower body, dashed into the bathroom. Even as he, in the shower, did his best to release what had risen due to the dream of being with another man. Though it all, he attempted to continue to solid background noise of his mantra. He ignored the fact that, when trying to stimulate himself, he remembered the touches in his dreams and copied them, tracing the lines where "Roxas'" hands and long, delicate fingers had trailed. He ignored the fact that the images in his mind as he worked himself were of the blonde: the dream Roxas leaning over him, caressing him, the other Dream Roxas, forehead touched with beads of sweat, naked and holding him down with a smirk, the real Roxas leaning close to him to work with his acting, and Roxas' heavenly smile. Despite all of this, he still repeated, "I'm not gay. I'm not gay." The thumping heart at the thought of the blonde was merely a lie.

Sora, relieved of his problem, washed himself and stepped from the shower. His face and skin were still a warm pink, but he could attribute that to the heat at which he maintained the shower's water. Drying his hair rapidly by wrapping it with a towel and tousling it, Sora wrapped a towel around his waist and retreated into his room once more. Before fishing around for what clothing to throw on, he glanced out the window and groaned at two things. The first was the snow: he'd forgotten the level of cold that held the small suburb in its icy grip. The ground so disturbed by the antics of Sora and his friends the night before was coated in a fresh sheet, and while hills and valleys that weren't there previously still remained, the snow seemed fresh and clean once more, rather than a tumultuous mess of churned ice. The second thing that prompted the groan was the car parked on the curb and the figure, or rather figures, he saw making a beeline for his door. He'd forgotten, momentarily, the promise of Riku and Kairi picking him up in the morning to show him whatever it was they intended to show. And now the two of them made their way toward his home to drag him off into the snow-covered wasteland that was their neighborhood.

He hastily threw on two long sleeved shirts, a pair of thick jeans, and the same long and girly, but warm, jacket and effeminate gloves and scarf he had worn the day before, then proceeded to dash down the stairs to greet his friends only moments after his mother had invited the two of them in. With a happy exclamation of "Riku! Kairi!" and a less-than-happy glance at the door to the snowy world beyond, Sora plopped onto the couch between the two in the small bit of room they'd conveniently vacated for him. "So," he began, drawing out the word into the short silence, "What's up?"

Sora's mother, sitting in a chair across from the trio, grinned conspiratorially and shook her head softly, as if to taunt him saying "I know and you don't," in an exceedingly mocking and patronizing tone. However, rather than say something, the woman left it to his friend's discretion as to what to tell him, a task Riku took up quickly, before Sora could even launch across the room to tackle his taunting mother to the ground. "We told you yesterday," the grey-haired teen reminded chidingly, "We have something to show you." His malicious and sadistic smirk, contrasting starkly with his honeyed tone, suddenly reminded Sora of his dream, and of the Roxas that was so different. He blushed and was unable to meet Riku's eyes, sure his long time friend would be able to read his dirty thoughts, and more importantly who, or rather the gender of who, they were of, merely by meeting his gaze.

Noticing his sudden lack of attention, Riku prodded the brunette's shoulder with a drawn out, singsong call of "Sooooraaaa…" The touch made Sora jump nearly from his skin, and his blush deepened, this time from acute embarrassment. "Y-yes?" He stammered in response, doing his best to adopt a nonchalant tone despite the stutter, yet failing drastically, especially judging by the mocking snickers coming from all sides of the room. He threw Kairi an exaggeratedly dramatic, "You, too, have turned against me?" look and pouted in his characteristic way, mustering his entire face into the irresistibly cute expression that only prompted the rooms occupants, all having been on the receiving end of the pout numerous times and therefore somewhat immune to it, to laugh outright. "ANYWAYS," Sora said loudly and clearly, doing his best to quiet them, his pout still persisting though to a lesser degree, "Weren't we gonna go?"

At the prompt, his friends seemed to suddenly remember that they did, indeed, come with a goal beyond merely mocking Sora. Standing, thanking Sora's mother for the hot chocolate she had served, and pulling on their own warm garments, the trio stepped outside and toward, apprehensively in the case of Sora, Riku's car. After a particularly harrowing experience, the brunette still did not fully trust the driving of the silver-haired youth. A car is **not** supposed to ricochet into the air, flip over a full 360 degrees, and land unharmed, continuing onward as if it were normal. Its denying laws of physics aside, it had been a painful, or rather nausea-inducing, experience for Sora. Kairi used this hesitation as an opportunity to laughingly and without Sora's protest nab the passenger seat, leaving Sora to clamber as best he could into the back.

"Seatbelt, Riku." He reminded his friend in a parental tone, chiding his friend's lack of safety before Riku could even start the car. Riku waved a hand dismissively, as if to say "Seatbelts are for wusses," a statement that would draw notice to Sora's on seatbelt, securely fastened in place. Still unsecured, Riku started the old car's engine and it spluttered to life, something that surprised Sora every time despite Riku's assurances that it had never failed him. The car pulled away from the curb and began, at a just-barely-under-breakneck speed, toward the as yet undefined location.

It took some time to reach their destination: time filled with short bursts of conversation and laughter interspersed with singing along to particularly catchy or classic songs playing as general background noise over the radio. They reached a building Sora was entirely unfamiliar with, though through his happy wanderings of the downtown and commercial districts in the warm summers he knew commercial areas quite well. Clearly this building was new: It had not yet accumulated even a semblance of the dirt and wear acquired with age, and it had a "Grand Opening" banner fluttering over its entrance. He couldn't quite make out the sign detailing what the building _was_, but by the fact that Kairi was clambering from the car and Riku was manhandling a suspiciously large bag, it was clearly their destination.

"What's this building?" Sora asked the two, "I haven't seen it before." The two looked at each other and smiled, and Riku set down the bag, rummaging in it as Kairi confidently said "I know." Her knowing smirk was almost too much for Sora to bare, and the brunette was tempted to tackle the redhead into a nearby snow bank at the edge of the parking lot, refraining only because if he kept initiating snow-fights, he'd never figure out what this place was. While his concentration was on Kairi, however, Riku had slipped from his view, something he did not have the opportunity to question as the taller boy popped up behind him and covered his eyes with a thick blindfold. "Hey, Riku, what gives?" Sora indignantly asked, but he did not struggle as the silver-haired youth tied the blindfold securely, nor did he struggle as hefty earphones were pushed over his head, blocking sound as well. It was clearly intended as a surprise that would not be revealed until the very last second. So instead he let his friends guide him, trusting them not to run him into too many pillars, and that those things they did run him into would be intentional as a joke, but not so hard as to hurt him.

Finally, after what felt like thousands of steps, they stopped and turned him to face a certain direction, though being blindfolded disoriented him enough to not know which direction it was. His headphones were removed first, and his ears were assaulted with a wave of sound. It was loud, with many noises competing to see which could be loudest, and screams of children and teenagers frequent and disrupting. Yet even before he had time to analyze the sound, the blindfold was removed with an exaggerated flourish Sora felt rather than saw, and before he could make any response to his friend's stupidity, his brain processed the scene in front of his eyes.

A pool. It was a **pool**! An oasis of warmth and joy in the middle of winter, made possible by it being completely indoors. The building had seemed large from the outside, but seemed even larger from the inside. A vast, continuous expanse of water that twisted and turned, ballooning out in some places and narrowing in others, contorting into fantastic shapes as it circled around the expanse of the building. Chairs and tables where interspersed throughout, for parents to sit and watch their children and eat the surprisingly fancy food from the small food window, or a place groups could leave their towels that would remain dry. There were at least four large slides and two diving boards into what appeared to be the deepest parts of the pool. Large changing rooms flanked the entrance, at which they currently stood, each housing a large quantity of lockers in which ones personal items could be stored. They had, apparently, already passed through the initial entry room in which one paid for admittance.

"See you boys in a minute," Kairi giggled, snatching up her swimsuit from the bag and happily sauntering off the female changing rooms while Sora still stood there openmouthed, his eyes shimmering in his ecstasy. "A…a _pool_," the brunette managed to stammer, the word encompassing all his emotions on the subject. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do on a Saturday. Riku smiled understandingly at him, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder and beckoning the reluctant Sora into the changing rooms. "It's not going to disappear if you don't watch it. And you can't swim if you don't get changed. You'll melt in that jacket. C'mon." Riku, despite his goading tone, had a point. He did indeed need to changed, and even the heat-loving Sora was beginning to find the full winter coat a little too warm to bear. So he followed his silver-haired friend, grudgingly and with great effort breaking his gaze away from the shimmering water disturbed constantly by fellow heat-loving people frolicking in the little oasis of summer.

The brunette escaped the confines of the changing room as quickly as he could, his actions so rushed that they only caused him to be clumsier and take more time, as Riku jokingly chided him. Still, he stumbled out of the changing room back into the pool area, followed by his silver-haired friend, only to see Kairi had already changed and was waving at them from a cluster of seats some ways off. "I thought girls were supposed to take longer changing," Sora muttered under his breath, embarrassed at how long it had actually taken. He eyed the water to his side longingly as he walked toward his redheaded friend, only glancing up occasionally to be sure he didn't run into anyone. It looked so nice, so inviting, that he longed to just-

With a splash, Sora was in the water instead of watching it hungrily, and a moment later he surfaced, spluttering for air. "What the hell, Riku?" he groaned, yet he barely suppressed a grin as he saw Kairi sneaking behind Riku in turn, to take revenge in Sora's stead. Noting the change in Sora's expression despite the brunette's feeble attempt to mask it, Riku turned around a moment too late to avoid being pushed into the water as well, yet he managed to reach out an arm and take Kairi down with him. The two seemed to flail for balance comically for the short fall until they hit the water, at which point their dual collision generated a rather loud splash. The two surfaced, laughing, and Riku got back at Kairi by splashing her. Kairi responded in kind, and Sora found himself unable to be left out, so he quickly inserted himself into the battle as well. It was much like a water version of their snow fight the day before, yet one they grew tired of much more quickly: the pool was too much of a novelty, especially to Sora. There was too much to explore and examine.

"What should we do first?" Kairi asked, and the two boys responded simultaneously. "Of course that would be…" "…the slides!" "…the diving boards!" The two looked at each other and laughed. "C'mon, Sora, the slides are so childish. We're high schoolers: we should try acting it for once," Riku goaded Sora, yet Sora refused to be persuaded. "A slide is more fun! With a diving board it's only a short fall. With a slide, it's well…a slide." They both looked to Kairi to make the final decision, but she made a motion to say she was staying out of this particular argument. "Rock paper scissors?" Sora suggested, and Riku contemplated a moment. "Better yet," the greyed teenager amended, "race you for it! First one to touch that star and back gets to choose. We have to stay in the water the entire time." The star he indicated was large plastic star perhaps three feet in diameter in the kiddie area that was as distant as was possible within the pool. There were multiple routes there, of varying depths and crowd density. The route taken at the beginning could have a great impact on the results of the race. He nodded in agreement to the terms.

Kairi refrained from commenting that in the time this would take them, they could have done both the slides _and_ the diving boards, accepting instead that boys will be boys and serving instead as the referee and mark of the starting point. "Ready?" she inquired as the two got into the best ready positions they could while treading water to remain afloat in this deep area, "3…2…1…go!"

Riku got off to a better start than Sora, his muscled arms rapidly plowing through the water. Without hesitation, he took a left at the first possible decision, while Sora, in blatant defiance of Riku, took the right side. The two paths quickly diverged, Riku's choice proving to be generally shallower and including areas that were all but out of the water, but far more congested with people, while Sora's route proved generally more empty and deeper. And here, Sora came into his own. He'd been swimming since before as far back as his memory extended, his family spending weeks every year at the Destiny Islands resort, and even when not there, every Summer (and Spring and Fall for that matter) was spent frolicking in the local pools. Sora felt at home in the water, and while he did not have the muscle's Riku had to pull him through, he moved comfortably and quickly. He quickly tied Riku, then surpassed him. Though Sora's chosen route proved to be longer, he still barely managed to beat Riku to the star, tagging it seconds before his friend and darting back the way he came. The shallow waters of the kiddie area slowed him enough for Riku to once more take a small lead, but in the end Sora's grace in the water proved to allow the brunette to win. Panting, he tagged Kairi's hand, then allowed himself to float on his back as he did his best to regain his breath.

"The slides it is, then," Kairi said nonchalantly when Sora once more began to tread water normally after catching his breath, used to scenes such as this. Riku groaned, but Sora grinned and led them over to the largest slide: a towering behemoth that twisted and turned, then ended some feet above the surface of the water to send its victim flying as far as their momentum could take them. It was an impressive slide that even Riku seemed to approve of, at least insofar as a childish thing like a slide could possibly be approved. It was a slide more suited to a water park than a pool.

Sora rushed to be the first to the top and, of course, the first to the bottom. He laughed brightly as he hung in the air for what felt like an impossible length of time before gravity finally decided to pull him into the depths. He surfaced among the bubbles of air and large ripples bordering on waves that were the result of his cannonball entrance into the water. Ducking under and swimming out of the path of the slide, he surfaced just in time to see Riku hit the water, and to have a large amount of water get into his mouth and nose from the ensuing splash. Riku had landed a short distance closer to the slide than Sora had, something Sora did not delay in pointing out to his friend as Riku joined him. Kairi landed in almost the same spot as Sora had, heralded with a shriek of delight while still on the slide itself. "Again?" Sora asked as she too joined them. "I'm gonna kick your ass this time, Sora," Riku responded with a grin and a light punch to his friends shoulder, a response to Sora's earlier mocking of the distance he had flown. "As if," Sora responded with a mocking laugh, hoisting himself from the water at the edge of the pool. He darted away before Riku could drag him back under the water, laughing as he ran.

This pattern continued for what could have been hours, but felt like mere minutes. At one point, after enough times on the slide that everyone would have lost count if not for maintaining the count of who had won (and during which Sora had one 31 times, Kairi 25, Sora and Kairi had tied 12 times, and Riku had won once), Riku remembered at last his resolution for the diving board rather than the slides, and reminded them of it. The diving board, too, became a competition, but one for which a judge was necessary, a role Kairi was happy to fulfill as she relaxed in a chair by the poolside. The boys beckoning her to join at least a few times was answered with a dismissive wave and, in her best "old woman" tone, that she just "couldn't keep up with kids these days." At that, she'd been splashed heavily by Sora and literally dragged into the pool a couple times by Riku before the boys returned to their competition. At last, exhausted and with hardly the energy to walk, the two did their best to drag themselves from the pool, collapsing by its side panting. Kairi, well rested and happy enough to lord that fact over the idiocy of the boys, commented on the time. "Playing around for so long without rest," she said, in a faux-condescending tone, "You must be _starving_. We should go somewhere to eat."

Sora did his best to lift his upper body from the ground, resting on his elbows, but his expression at the concept of leaving for food was laughable. Kairi smiled and let him think the worst for a moment, then pointed over at a relatively busy corner of the pool. "They sell some food and drinks over there, if you can manage to drag your lazy ass all the way over there." Sora looked grateful and, with great effort, stood. After a moment, he seemed to regain some energy, and he nudged the still prostrate Riku with his foot. "If you don't get up, I'll kick you back into the water," he threatened, and Riku groaned in response, but after some delay stood.

Some minutes later, the three sat at a table near the food stand, Sora eating yakisoba in memory of his vacations to Destiny Islands Resort (it was pretty much all he ate there) and drinking a "Paopu Smoothie," a specialty they had at this stand involving starfruit, Kairi eating a plate of french fries and a mango smoothie, claiming that for today, her figure did not matter (and punching Sora when he asked in an innocent tone, when had it ever), and Riku eating a french dip and a bag of chips. The three seemed content enough to eat in silence, though Sora's gaze still hungrily returned to the pool quite frequently. Finally, when they all had finished, Sora determined that he was rested enough and darted back toward the pool, leaving his friends behind to laugh about how hard it was to separate Sora from water.

His gaze on the water was locked almost as hungrily as it had been when he had first arrived, and he contemplated the best place to jump in while darting around the pool about four feet away from the edge, where it was no longer tiled and slippery. However, he failed to look in front of him, a failing demonstrated as he ran into someone and rebounded backwards, the person he ran into almost tripping from the force of Sora's momentum. A mess of blonde hair sighted in a split second was all Sora needed to recognize him. Roxas.

"Sorry" Roxas said at the same time as Sora stammered the same word. The two met eyes for a moment and Roxas' face split into a smile and he let out a clear peal of laughter. Sora did his best to laugh with the blonde, and more imperatively to prevent his gaze from wandering up and down the body of the shirtless blonde. He was thin, but in a lithe rather than unhealthy way, his body the toned and carefully maintained body of one that had devoted themselves to a craft that involved a lot of physical movement (such as acting). Wearing nothing but swim trunks would certainly be considered as nothing short of eye candy, and like this he seemed somehow more mature than at other times, and certainly more mature than Sora, who felt more than ever as if his body still had the maturity of a child (and, of course, he knew that if his friends heard this they would comment about how his mind and emotions ran in line with his body). Doing his best to keep his gaze fixed on Roxas, Sora smiled and attempted to muster a nonchalant tone. "What brings you here?"

"Nami wanted to come, so I said I would join her. She said she wanted to work on drawing 'people in motion' and 'dynamic poses,' you know, various other artsy terms I'm not going to understand the importance of." He grinned and glanced over his shoulder, his sister was perched on the edge of a chair a few rows back, absorbed in her sketchbook as per usual. "I said yes, of course: she gets out of the house even less than I do." His tone was almost parenting, and it was obvious he thought his twins health and actions were his responsibility. He continued on with a smile, saying "I'm glad to swim, too: it can be nice to have a break from the winter every once in a while." With this, Sora agreed wholeheartedly.

"Riku and Kairi brought me," Sora explained when Roxas returned his question, "They wouldn't tell me where, but…a _**pool**_." He glanced over his shoulder at his friends, still sitting at a table, content to relax and soak up the artificial lighting. "They seem pretty wiped out, though…" he mused, "Wanna join me?" The question came across innocently, calmly, as the enthusiastic youth did not quite pay attention to what he was asking. "Always more fun to swim with friends," the blonde nodded, smiling, then paused. "We…are friends, right? I mean…It's just…you being what you are, and me being…well…me…" He trailed off at Sora's hurt expression. "Of _course_!" Sora asserted vehemently. He and Roxas were friends, even if only since the day before. Any other feelings aside, they could at _least_ be friends. As friends, there would be no need to question, even to himself, hanging out together, being close, bantering, laughing… He turned his reddened face away from Roxas before Roxas could possibly see, under the pretense of once more examining the surface of the pool to their side. "C'mon," he called, gesturing and not waiting for a response as he leapt toward the water, curling into a ball to break the surface tension with an enormous resulting splash. A stream of bubbles and a figure to his side showed Roxas had followed a moment later.

* * *

So….yeah…there's another chapter. This one turned out to be more like a filler chapter, but it was supposed to be fun, frilly, and show Sora's relationship with his friends. Also…The race in the pool was very loosely based off of my memory of the race at the beginning of KH 1. =D

That aside, I apologize for the lack of significant plot development. I would apologize for the lack of smut, but there really won't be smut or smexy dreams every chapter, so…

Anywho…Now for review responses! 3

**CottonCandyHaze** : Another review! 3 3 3 And you always write long reviews, which just makes me that much happier. 3

Yeah…chemistry is sort of…bleh…I was glad when I had finally finished with that. I remembered how torturous polyatomic ions were to me who had hardly paid attention in class, and figured that Roxas would be in a similar situation. Finals suck epically…having to take finals three times a year sucks more epically. But I was in an acting class and that final was REALLY fun. 333

Character torturing Alliance~! 3

It was probably pretty obvious, so my little spoiler was hardly that. w w

**XxPurexSoulxX **: Sure, he should, but that wouldn't be nearly so fun, would it? 3 Thank you for reviewing~

**Sora** : Well, here's more, but hardly much fanboy feeding…T_T

**GoinnGaGa **: Well, here's an update! 3

And yup, he does have a problem. w

**I'm At My All Time Low** : Oh noes! Hopefully you're sent this update! Yeah, crazy snow fights are awesome. *luffles snow*

But denial is fun! w xP

**Gohan4-4** : Thank you, and thank you for reviewing! 3

**Hallucinate** : Welp, now the story is back? _ Your review reminded me of it and I wrote most of this chapter at that point. ^ ^ The rest I wrote when another fanfiction was linked for me, and I remembered that "Oh hey, I have one of those don't I?" xP


End file.
